


No Rest for the Weiss

by Rinaver



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Duct Tape, F/F, Petplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinaver/pseuds/Rinaver
Summary: Beacon was a stressful place even at the best of times. After an eye-opening game of Truth or Dare, Team RWBY learns that a certain white-haired heiress would be a great source of stress relief and she was very...very willing. It's hard to handle the expectations of three teammates the same time you're learning about your own budding BDSM kinks but if anyone can do it it's Weiss Schnee.





	No Rest for the Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Quantum_Tarantino who helped with the general plot for the scene and for being a great help and inspiration. Please enjoy~!

One month. It had been one month since Team RWBY played a redefining game of Truth or Dare. It started off innocent, of course. Between everyone’s age and relative experience and naivety though...it didn’t stay innocent. Sure, nothing _overt_ happened on day one, but Weiss found herself tied up in Blake’s ribbons in the corner. It was a dare given by Yang towards Blake, with Ruby laughing maniacally in the corner. That should have been the end of it, but instead the next day Yang had a moment alone with Weiss in their room.

“So uh...I kinda want practicing tying people up and you have the most experience as the victim so...yeah! You know...for safety! And practice! Yeah!” Yang said with a goofy tone in case things didn’t work out.

It wasn’t very convincing, but it worked as Yang called Weiss’s bluff. The bluff where she pretended she didn’t care. The bluff where Weiss hid the fact that maybe she _liked_ being tied up. She didn’t realize it at first but her blush betrayed her. What came next surprised both Yang and Weiss, though. She was _turned on_ by it. Yang took things a step further after getting Weiss’s hesitant permission. They learned things about each other that day which neither girl were prepared for. Weiss learned that she liked being _forced_ to learn these things and Yang learned that she liked girls who _wanted_ to be taught lessons on what they liked.

Ruby got involved soon after. It was less about the intimacies and more about the _challenge_. Yang couldn’t keep a secret from Ruby. One could argue that Yang made it an easy-to-discover secret, though. It didn’t matter either way since Ruby turned Weiss into her creative canvas for all things rope and tape. Ruby didn’t want to be dominating. She just wanted to have her own version of fun and Weiss was her favorite playmate. It wasn’t purely platonic, of course. Both girls took it steps much further, but without the word “mistress” being used too often.

Then there was Blake who accidentally walked in the room unannounced while Ruby was up to her shenanigans with an upside-down Weiss hanging from the ceiling with one article of clothing. Ruby scrambled to pull a nearby blanket to throw over the Schnee but Blake saw enough. Blake ran in with a blush, ignored the haphazardly formed Halloween ghost hanging from the ceiling, and grabbed the book she wanted to read in private. Despite Blake’s best efforts, she decided that the image conjured in those few seconds would beat out anything her book had to offer.

For Blake, things were different when she approached Weiss after that incident. Blake did her research...which mostly involved sweet-talking Yang. She went to Weiss with an offer to give her mind something to latch on to other than carnal and addictive sex. Blake knew that the idea of Weiss with a faunus, a former object of her disgust and hate, was too much for either girl to pass up on. The _power dynamic_ alone sent both girls into dark corners. Blake wanted to explore what words and actions could humiliate a Schnee, and Weiss was _happy_ to oblige. Despite that initial promise of wordplay and humiliation, their play together did end up turning into something more carnal. Blake scratched Weiss, clawing into her and savoring the girl much more physically than Yang and Ruby. She left marks, all too easy to heal with Aura, but with each scratch the idea of _possession_ crossed the pair’s thoughts.

After one short month, Team RWBY’s relationship began to form as boundaries were set between the group of girls. First, Weiss was the object of affection and required respect. She _wanted_ this, and it was everyone's job to make sure nothing happened that she didn’t want. Secondly, there was to be an air of subtlety and nuance. They could talk amongst themselves about...events, but they made a goal to not shake things up between each other. Your play was generally your own. That was the idea at least. Poor Ruby, being the easy-to-tease target, was often made to blush by the others.

On one particular day, Ruby was returning from a class. She was exhausted at the book-heavy day with not an ounce of excitement directed towards her.

“Oh! Hey Ruby!” Yang grinned as Ruby walked up the stairs, the sisters running into each other halfway up. Blake and Yang were dressed casually, their classes having ended an hour earlier.

“You look tired,” Blake commented, holding a hand on the rails as she figured they’d be holding the conversation for a few moments.

 _No Weiss,_ Ruby thought. This was the only day of the week where things were so staggered for the team of huntresses-to-be. Oftentimes, Ruby’s three teammates would plan some activity and then text Ruby where to meet after her final class. Then again, ever since the group’s newfound hobby, excuses were often made to find opportunities for the girls to be one on one with their new toy.

Ruby pondered the thought for a moment before Yang interrupted her as they passed. She whispered close to her ear despite there being no one around, “Weiss is waiting for you. She wanted to be tied up like a nice little present just for you, so Blake did the honors and we left her there.”

“Wait, what!?” Ruby exclaimed in a hushed tone as Yang grinned and continued down the flight of stairs with a cheesy grin. Her heart went from tired and slow to excited and warm. For Ruby, it was like being told Zwei had come to visit and was waiting in the dorm. It was an ironically apt metaphor considering the girls had smuggled an assortment of toys into their dorm over the past month...including a few tailed plugs.

Blake gave a small chuckle, walking past Ruby while patting her shoulder as she followed Yang. Ruby hollered after the two. “It’s not nice to tease like that!” she cried with a pout, hanging over the railing to shout at the girls just as they left her sight. She sighed. It wasn’t that she was upset, but this was just another time Yang would say something to make Ruby blush needlessly. Fortunately, this time she didn’t make some inside lewd joke in front of the group’s dinner table with JNPR. Even when Weiss, the _subject_ of the lewd comments was present, Ruby was still the one who always blushed!

Ruby grumbled as she continued up the stairs to her floor. She was thankful no one else was around at the odd early evening hour. She wasn’t sure she could give a straight answer about her flushed bright-red face. Most students had either finished their classes or already settled into their dorms.

Ruby’s blush was ultimately for nothing as she briskly entered the dorm room. She didn’t find Weiss tied up on a bed or on the floor, waiting for her with a cute black ribbon. Weiss was instead at her desk reading over a few books, still wearing her Beacon uniform. There were zero signs that fun times had happened either.

“Ruby?” Weiss asked, breaking Ruby out of her stare towards her teammate. “Are you...alright? Your face is red. Were you thinking of me the whole walk from class?” Weiss continued to tease with a smirk.

“Y-No! I mean, sort of?” Ruby responded quickly in a fluster before giving up with a sigh. “No...I mean...Yang told me you were uh...waiting for me and that Blake tied you up…” Her voice was as soft as a whisper by the end of the explanation, and her she tapped her fingers together in real embarrassment.

Weiss felt her own face begin to heat up as she gave a small faux cough and looked back at her papers. “Those two are too much to handle sometimes,” she eventually said, stacking the papers on her desk nicely while arranging her books.

Ruby twiddled her thumbs for a little bit, still watching her. She found it cute that Weiss was avoiding eye contact. As easy as it was to tease Ruby, the team had come to learn that flustering Weiss was more of a matter of “how red” rather than “how quick.” Ruby took a deep breath and decided to go for it. It wasn’t the first time she had to initiate and it wouldn’t be the last. “Weiss? Are you busy? Do you want to do something together?”

“Yes,” she muttered, head held low as she spun in her chair towards Ruby. She felt like curling her legs up in the fetal position to take cover from her own embarrassment. Blake and Yang had been too busy to do anything recently, same as Ruby. Two days passed since actual fun had taken place. She jolted as Ruby placed her hand on her.

“I think Yang just lives to mess with us, Weiss,” Ruby smiled warmly. Weiss relaxed in turn, standing up. Ruby gave Weiss a hug around her neck, ushering Weiss to turn so her back was against her chest. Ruby’s hand slowly trailed down from behind, tracing the skin above her collar. Weiss shivered at the touch, poignantly recalling all of the times a trace of her neck would be followed by a collar. Ruby was much sweeter than that typically. At least at first. She was the kind to slowly undo the ribbon and let it fall to the ground. Ruby did just that, but took the extra step of unbuttoning Weiss’s shirt down to the top of her cleavage.

Weiss finally decided to drop some of her pride and turn back around, seeing an equally flushed Ruby grinning like a dolt. “At the very least you give me a break. Yang just pushes me around and rips things off and Blake makes me take it off myself while she watches. Not that I don’t like those things but…”  
  
Ruby continued to run her hands down Weiss’s blouse and then her vest, perfect skin revealing itself the entire way down until Ruby could untuck the clothes from her skirt. “That’s my thing though, right? You always mention that. ‘They’re too rough but I like it’,” Ruby said in a teasing Weiss impression. “I take my role as the team balance _very_ seriously.”

Weiss couldn’t help but roll her eyes in jest. “On the other hand, you do spend a lot of time sweet-talking me before you hang me upside down by my ankles for an hour,” she responded with a smirk, fighting through her embarrassment.

Before Weiss knew it, Ruby had peeled off Weiss’s top, bare skin tempting Ruby to stop what she was doing. Ruby fell for it as she leaned forward and pushed herself on Weiss, kissing her lips and raising a hand to slowly trace down the side of her neck. The hand moved down to Weiss’s chest as Ruby cupped it gently, positioning her thumb to idly brush against the already-hard nipple. Weiss indulged, moaning into the kiss as she took her into a hug. She knew what she wanted though. Weiss’s determination took over as she shook Ruby off, instantly missing the warm hand on her breast. She began to remove her skirt, dropping it to the floor and looking up at Ruby.

Ruby’s hand didn’t stop as she grasped her own chest, tugging at the side of her skirt. Ruby originally didn’t plan on taking off her clothes, as there was something fun and casual about simply keeping her own clothes on as she played with a naked and open Weiss. At this moment though, Ruby felt like pinning Weiss to her bed and making out with her well into the night. Ruby knew that’s not what Weiss wanted though. Weiss wanted her orgasm to be forced out of her. She wanted to feel restraint and subservience. All of that aside, Ruby gave herself permission to strip down naked as well.

Weiss finished stripping down completely as she watched Ruby release her chest to the air. She felt her breath get taken away as her mouth stayed agape in wonder. Her hand began to trail down between her legs. Right before giving herself the slightest touch, Ruby interrupted.

“Weiss, I know I’m not Blake or Yang, but you should really learn how to control yourself,” Ruby teased as she slipped her skirt off. Weiss was being raised into a good team pet. Don’t touch yourself without permission. Pay attention to the needs of your mistress first. Respond when spoken to. Of course, there was the cardinal rule as well. Don’t cum without permission. Weiss balled her hands into fists and watched at attention as Ruby finished stripping. Weiss was throbbing. Yang and Blake had been in the room for the hour prior and she waited and waited for them to say something. For one of them to end up alone with her. For the two of them to tease and make Weiss’s heart skip. They did none of that. Was it so Ruby would have this chance? Whether it was on purpose or not, the mere presence of the two girls emotionally toyed with Weiss.

“W-What’s next, Ruby?” Weiss blurted out, crossing her arms for a bit of security. Her heart almost dropped as she realized how desperate she sounded. If it were Yang, that tone would have earned her ten more spanks down the road.

Ruby smiled as she looked Weiss up and down. She really was beautiful when she was desperate.


End file.
